1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable memory device, and particularly to a portable memory device with a waterproof structure which can provide the memory device a good protection.
2. Description of Related Art
A kind of memory device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,544 B2 (the '544 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,400 B2 (the '400 patent) is internally provided with memory unit for storing and transmitting data. The memory device is equipped with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port playing role of plug and interference between the memory unit and a computer. The computer could read data stored in the memory unit through the USB port or could record necessary data on the memory unit. When the USB port detached from the computer, the memory device can be carried by a user to any other place or be connected to another computer. Therefore, the portable memory device is highly mobile and convenient for use.
Such memory device generally has a structure to protect the USB port from collision, damage, distortion or deformation, e.g. the cover, the spring and positioning structure in the '544 patent and the '400 patent. However, there is a problem that once the memory device is in a watery or wet condition or even be dropped in water by carelessness, the memory devices of the prior arts are susceptible to water leakage that lead to short-out and damage the circuits connected with the USB port, as the cover of the '544 patent is discontinuous with the USB port and the USB port of the '400 patent is still exposed to exterior in their protective position.
So, it is necessary to provide a memory device with waterproof structure to protect the device from water leakage in order to withstand a watery condition.